In order to examine an attached matter attached to an object, the object may be irradiated with laser to obtain an image of the attached matter using scattered light (Raman scattering light) of the laser light. For example, in Patent Literature 1, Raman scattering light is caused to enter two-dimensionally arranged optical fibers, and light emitted from the other end of the optical fibers is dispersed into spectrum components of different wavelengths. The dispersed light of the wavelengths is received by a plurality of (two-dimensionally arranged) light receiving elements, and an image of the attached matter on the object to be examined is generated. Patent Literature 1 describes that, in this way, the attached matter can be rendered into an image so as to enable appropriate examination of the object to be examined.